My destiny
by Lovely Traum
Summary: Let's tell the story of one very important character for this saga, who sadly doesn t take much place in it. Still, without her, Twilight would not be possible. Please welcome the woman who saw what no one else could, and choose to give her son a painful curse so he could reach a happy end. The woman who lived her own love story, but sacrificed it in the sake of love: Elizabeth.
1. Prologue

_Hello, and welcome to my second fic! I am very happy to start it, since I had that idea in my head for months, and Elizabeth is a very special character to me._

 _I am a true fan of the Twilight saga, and decided to create a story that fits in it, so this fiction can be read as part of the Twilight universe without any mismatch. (That's not the case of my fic Starlight )_

 _I really hope you'll like it and let me know any comment you have with a review!_

 _I will be posting once a week- probably on a week-end day._

 _And I also would like to apologize for the horrible format mistakes I didn´t check. Thank you to all of you who did read it anyway._

 _All is said now... Good reading!_

 _\- L.T._

* * *

 ** _Prologue_**

Pale skin, of a hard rock. The beautiful shape of a hand. An arm. Inviting me to hold them. I reach for them like my life depends on it. My life. I let out a sob, tighten my grip. The coldness makes me shiver, but I don´t care. I am already freezing inside. I have been crying for a long time.  
It's dark. I don´t know how long I've been here, in the edge of this fountain, draining my sorrow, letting it melt with the water. I am disoriented and scared. The statue I'm holding is so white it seems to glow. Anywhere else is dark. I hug it. Oh, how I wish this man was real. His tender pose, his solid refuge, his quiet respect. A rock. I am holding St. Anthony, in the clergy-reserved part of Saint Anthony's Church. I came here because I am lost in my life. Everything I have dreamed with has gone away, and I am living a nightmare. My days are flooded with sadness since I married. Last week was my first aniversary, and my husband didn´t come back home. He came in the early morning, at two, very drunk. It was after the trial, he said. To celebrate his victory, he invited his friends to a few drinks. And time flew, he said. God knows what else he did, because his cheek was slightly marked with lipstick. Then, a few days later, his mother came. She criticized every aspect of my house, of my food, and my clothes. She said I was unable, a mediocre wife. And that I didn´t even give him kids. Like my only purpose is keeping her satisfied. That night, my husband, who said nothing to defend me, came to me. He is about to apologize, to tell me everything will change, I thought. I was so wrong. He took me by surprise. He closed the door well, he had it planned. He said men were the ones with the last word, and that, if I wanted him and his mother to be pleased, I had to obey. I was frightened. He did it briskly, painfully, and forced me to respond. To obey. To keep him satisfied, like a good wife would do.  
To my husband, his career comes first. He is frustrated after his work, but that doesn´t give him permission to act the way he does. Only, I can´t say it outloud. It would ruin his reputation, and mine. Because a wife needs to keep these things secret. So I must just do chores and serve him. And sit looking at the window the rest of the day. But where is love? Where is the passion of the man that made my heart beat? Where are his kindness and his funny ways of making me laugh? He disappeared, he changed. And my family not being in this world anymore, I have no one to help me. I must be strong, I know, but I just feel so bad...  
Suddenly, it moves. The statue moves. I must be dreaming. It moves and faces me really quickly, and I find myself staring at the handsomest face in this world.

\- Please, don´t cry, young lady.

Oh my God. If this is how a dream feels, then there is no difference with reality.

\- Who are you?

A smile appears on the rocky face.

\- I'm Anthony.

\- Saint Anthony!- I exclaim.

There's no other explanation. A saint...

He smiles wider.

\- No, I'm only Anthony. I'm not a saint by far.- his eyes seem to lose their light as he says it.

I feel confused, and don´t know if I should believe him.

\- What are you doing here?- I ask, to change the subject. Whatever he is, he must have a reason to be here.

\- Well... I came here trying to find peace- he pronounces in a sad voice- but I found you instead, heavy with sorrow... Why is that?

He looks straight into my eyes. His are caramel-gold. How beautiful. Breath-taking.

\- Lady... Em... Lady... -he calls me.

I have lost myself for a moment. I am in his arms. I fainted.

\- I'm sorry...

\- How do you feel?

\- I'm fine, I'm fine.

\- You must be tired.

\- I am.- I confess.

\- Why were you crying?

\- Oh, that. I just couldn´t bear it anymore.

\- What?

\- My life. - I answer shyly.

He looks at me deeply, like he cares about me. Like what I have to say is important. Like he will listen. And I am tired of staying silent.

\- I.. I am married to a lawyer that only thinks about his job. He went out all day in our aniversary, and came home drunk. He cheated on me. He makes me feel I am forsaken and useless. And when he is home, he wants me to do everything he wishes, the way slaves do and apparently, good wives too. He disposes of my body the way he likes. I feel so tired of my life, of the rules and the men imposing them, of the lack of freedom, of love...

Anthony is seeing me with concern, and guilt.

\- That is horrible. You shouldn´t be forced to do what you do not agree with. You have to take charge of your life, not them. It is unfair the way women are treated. But it will change, I promise you.

I am amazed. He is on my side. A man. And he doesn´t blame me for divulging the secrets.

\- Really, is that what you think?- I make sure.

-Yes, it is. You don´t have to be afraid of me...because of that. I respect you, young lady.

\- Elizabeth. My name is Elizabeth.

He smiles to me.

\- Elizabeth. What a beautiful name.

My cheeks become rose, and I reply:

\- Thank you.

I notice I am still in his arms, and try to move away. He lets me go.

\- There's nothing to say thank you for.

I look at him, brave. He is amazing. His beauty is stunning me, and his heart is pure, as he just proved me. My heart beats faster.

\- There's a lot, actually. You made me feel better.

His face lights up.

\- Are you sure?

\- Of course.- my voice is strong now.

\- I am glad to hear it. I will do whatever is in my power to keep doing it. You can count on me, Elizabeth.

I smile at his weird promise.

\- I love that smile.- he comments.

I am pleased for the compliment, but try to change the subject before turning rose again.

\- Are you sure you aren´t a saint?- I ask him.

\- Sure.- he seems amused.

\- Then, what are you?

His smile vanishes, and he takes a hand to his black hair, a sign of stress.

\- I am sorry, but I cannot tell you. - he says. His voice is sad, his eyes in a distant shadow. Whatever his secret is, it must hurt.

\- Well, you don´t need to worry, then. I won´t ask again.

\- Thank you.- he mutters.

We stay silent. Wind rises, making me shiver.

\- Where are you going now, Elizabeth?

\- To my house, I guess. I have nowhere else.

\- Do you feel ready for it?

We look at each other and I sigh.

\- I think so.

\- You are so brave. Don´t care of what they tell you. You are a very intelligent and strong woman, and anyone who do not see it do not deserve you.

\- Thank you.- I say.

\- I'm not finished. You will face more situations like these you lived, but tey shouldn´t put you down. Be stronger, and raise your voice so it will be heard anyway you can. And when you need someone, remember I made a promise to you.

\- That is nice. - I smile.- Thank you for all. I 'm coming back now.

I take his hand between mine, to say goodbye.

\- It was a pleasure to meet you.

He looks into my eyes and for a moment, the world seems to stop.

Time passes. His stare is so strong and deep he seems to be in trance. I start worrying.

\- Anthony?

He blinks, and sees me like I wasn´t there before: with surprise... and wonder.

\- Anthony, are you all right?

\- Better than ever before.- he answers with warmth.- Thank you, Elizabeth. The pleasure is all mine.

He kisses my hand softly. I blush, but keep looking at him with concern. He seems normal again, only a bit dazzled. He'll be fine, and I must go.

\- Goodbye.- I tell him, trying to dive in his eyes one last time.

\- Goodbye.- he answers- And good luck.

I walk away, making my way into the church and then out on the streets of Chicago, moving confident in the night. I don´t feel alone anymore. Maybe destiny exists, after all.

* * *

 _Thank you for giving a chance to my story. That means a lot to me._

 _Have a good week!_

 _\- L.T._


	2. Chapter 1: Struggling

**Chapter 1: Struggling**

\- Hmm, Hmm...Kffff, Kfff, Kffff...

\- Elizabeth? How are you feeling today, sweetheart?

My husband enters the room. Since the beginning of the week, I am laying in bed with a terrible headache, and coughing permanetly, to try to get rid of the horrible pressure in my lungs.

\- I...Kff, Kkfff...I am...Kff...Kff...Kfff...

He comes closer slowly, cautiously, like he would do with a lion. I smile. When I'm contagious, he lets me in peace. He fears me.

\- Hey, sweetheart... you look so tired... - he says to me with sudden tenderness.

Delicately, he presses his palm against my forehead... and removes it fast.

\- Dear lord, you are burning! - he exclaims.

I was thinking it, too.

Seeing him so starled, I can´t stop a bit of laugh, wich fortunately turns inmediately into a cough. And that scares him worse.

\- I am coming with a doctor right now. - (He sounds so worried...)- I'll be right back.

And he reaches the door as fast as he can, leaving me on my bed, alone and free as I can be.  
I start laughing. He is so funny when I'm sick! How I wish I had this power over him all the time!

\- Young lady!- a rough voice cackle from the door.

It's Annie, the maid Edward hired to take care of me. She is very secretive, though I sense a strong temper undeneath. She is an old woman, or perhaps not that old, but life has left his mark on her after the hard times she has been trough. She has just migrated from Germany, and her actual name is slightly different from Annie, but I don´t remember it.

\- _Du siehst nicht gut aus!-_ She comments in German as she sees me.

She brings me the breakfast on a tray she puts on my bedside table.

\- Eat.- she orders.

Easier said than done, because I don´t feel hungry; on the contrary, the smell of the boiled eggs, the bread and the hot milk is trying to make me nauseous.

\- Eat.- she repeats, when she sees I have no intention of approaching the tray.

\- Annie... I can´t.

She hands me the cup of milk and tighten my hand around it.

\- Drinken!

She observes me, severe, not moving until I bring the cup to my lips.

\- _Das ist_ your land...- she adds with a mocking grin before walking away.

I drink, and taste a unexpected sweetness in this warm beverage. A second sip leaves no doubt: honey. Milk and honey, the best thing one can drink when one has flu. My aunt used to do this for me when I was a kid, and I had forgotten it. Milk and honey... this woman do not hate me, after all... but in this "land of milk and honey", she doesn´t seem to have the best part.

...

When the doctor arrives, I am already feeling better. I have only had the milk, though, and the rest of my breakfast lays at my side. He takes it as a bad sign, I'm sure.

\- Good morning, Mrs Masen. - he starts in a distracted voice.

Mr. Masen stands just behind him, like a fearful child.

\- Good morning.- I reply, defiant under my weak tone.

The doctor senses it, and responds:

\- You should have eaten your breakfast. This way you aren´t getting any better- he reproaches me.

I look at him in the eyes, and say, rebel:

\- I am not hungry.

He helds my stare for a moment. I know he has the power to bleed me to death, to intoxicate me with every possible painfull and disgusting medical treatment, but I don´t care. I am going to make this man understand who I am: the stronger one.

\- Well,- he declares when he looks away, defeated.- I need to check your lungs.

He introduces his stethoscope between the layer of my bedtime clothes and my skin: its contact is chill and umcomfortable. I shiver, but stay quiet, preserving my dignity. He listens to the sound of my breath, and reacts with boredom. It must be usual for him, the routine. My husband is seeing me with concern from the door. Such a coward.

\- Well, Mrs Masen, you have a developping Pneumonia, I fear.

\- Is it dangerous?- asks Edward, worried.

\- Yes, it can be very dangerous- the doctor answers michevously- unless she takes the following: 2 spoons of syrup per day, and bleedings every two days. I'll come myself to make them- he smiles at me.

My following stare is meant to bleed him directly from the heart.

He tries to ignore it, searching the syrup inside his wallet. He finds it, a small bottle, and demand a spoon. (Oh, no.) And my husband, relieved to make himself useful and at the same time getting out of the room, goes for it diligently.  
During his absece, I observe the doctor, who acts as if I wasn´t there. He has a slow, somehow mechanical way of moving, like he don´t get any emotion in it. Bad news: the man that has my life in his hands is bored with his.

\- Here it is.- my husband comes back with the spoon.

\- Very well.. says the doctor opening the syrup bottle, from where a nasty smell spreads.

He starts serving it. Then commands me to open my mouth. I cough hard, on purpose, and Edward simpathizes: he comes closer and take my hand between his.

\- I'ts good for you, my dear, you are going to get better soon.

I sigh teatrically (wich makes me cough a bit more), and, martyr-like, I open my mouth. The spoonfull of nasty thing is introduced hastily, with no time for complaining. I'm not complaining anyway, I already have what I want: an ally without whom it would be impossible for me to take the treatment. I took advantage of Edward, and because of that I won´t be alone with the doctor during the bleedings...

The syrup tastes awfully. As long as the doctor sees me, I pretend to taste water, but when he looks elsewhere, I appear to struggle with a burning throat, for Edward to suffer. I will have to devellop my drama skills, if I want to survive.

\- All right, I can leave now. I'll come back in the afternoon to do the bleedings. Good recovery, Mrs. Masen.

I nod. He leaves the room with my husband, whose worried look hadn´t vanished.

\- Now, Mr, Masen, let's talk about money.- I hear from the corridor.

* * *

 _That was chapter one, my beloved readers! I hope you liked it!_

 _What do you think of Elizabeth's evolution? And of the new characters?_

 _What Annie says is: "You do not look good". "Drinken" is a cross between the imperative form of the verb to drink and his german homologue: "Trinken!" And "Das ist" means "This is"._

 _I'm sure if you speak German you already guessed what Annie's real name is, but in case you don´t, it's Anja, pronounced "Annie-a", a german name that I find beautiful._

 _During the 1900's, immigration rose in the states, particularly in New York and Chicago. Annie is a context character, and I think with her wit and experience she can enrich the story a lot. But you'll tell me._

 _Ah, by the way, Saint Anthony's church was founded in those days by German immigrants._

 _So... that was it for the week. I would be very pleased if you leave me a review, or a PM, to share your opinion. So pleased I could update sooner!_

 _\- Liv T_


	3. Chapter 2: Miracle

_Hello! Had a good week?_

 _I am very happy to see some of you like my story. Sian, I feel very grateful for your tender review. It means a lot to me._

 _So, in order not to dissapoint myself, you and Eli... here is chapter two!_ _Enjoy and review!_

 _\- L.T._

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Miracle**

I feel tired and weak. The doctor just left, after bleeding me and making me drink 2 spoonfullls of his horrid syrup. Everytime he does it, I feel worse. Edward is never at home; he cannot protect me. I would probably be dead if it wasn´t for Annie.

Annie is the only one who cares about me. She checks on me troughout the day, even if she has a lot of work to do. She makes me tea, milk with honey, some weird infusions that look like modern versions of magical potions, and abundant, very rich and heavy food. Not a meal without meat, potato, and greens. She makes me eat like if I was a soldier, and I cannot refuse because she does it with care and sacrifice, and also because she can be really intimidating when I try to leave a meal unfinished. Even if we cannot understand all of each other's words, she is the closest person I have to a mother, since mine died when I was twelve. And I know having Annie by my side is a treasure: she is a special person with a pure heart who has endured many difficulties, fought and survived. She knows the true value of food, and of a caring person by one's side. And I'm starting to learn it.

\- _Frau_ Elizabeth!- she calls.

\- Yes, Annie. You can come.- my voice is weak and fragile, just like me.

Annie enters the room with a hot mug.

\- _Mein Gott!-_ she exclaims.

\- What's wrong?- I ask, seeing her so worried.

\- You are white...

I must be pale.

\- Yes.

\- _Ach, der böse Ärtz!_

She comes quiclky by my side, and touches my cheeks and my head with her palm to check my temperature. It seems to be normal. But my paleness alarms her.

\- You must- she commands as she handle me the mug.

It's another of her infusions. I start sipping obediently.

\- _Gut_.- she approves.

She leaves, and I know she will be back with a tray in some minutes. I drink the infusion carefully, tasting a sweet roughness, very dense, that calms the pain in my throat. I wonder what is it made of. Suddenly, I start feeling dizzy. I stop drinking, and breathe deeply, and take the mug with both hands, for safety... But my eyes close...

\- _Frau_ Elizabeth!

Two hands hold me. I let myself go.

...

The beautiful wrinkled face of Annie is just above me, looking relieved.

\- _Frau_ Elizabeth! Oh, _Danke, Danke, Danke_!- I hear her exclaim.

\- Annie? What happened?

\- You _wärst_... - as she is incapable of finding the word, she plays it. I see her falling and closing her eyes, so I deduce I fainted.

\- Fainted.- I tell her.

\- Fainted- she repeats.

She helps me sit and puts the tray in front of me. Meat balls with sauce and potato salad. A mountain of each. I gulp.

\- You must.- she says simply, but with concern.

\- I will.

I eat slowly, bravely. This will help me, it has to, because if I keep fainting like that, I will soon need a preacher man more than a doctor.

That pessimistic thought gives me a crazy idea.

\- Annie?

\- Yes?

\- Do you believe in saints? Like Saint Peter or Saint Anthony?

\- Why?- she asks, after a moment of reflection.

I wait too, until I cannot do it anymore.

\- I need a favor, Annie. I need a miracle from Saint Anthony: I know he will make me feel better.

She looks at me, focusing on my lips, trying to understand. I articulate each word, speaking clear and slow.

\- I need you to go to Saint Anthony's Church and say out loud: Please help Elizabeth. So he will hear me and help me.

\- _Und dann_ feel you _besser_?

\- Yes, I would feel better. Please. Please, Annie.

Her face is dubitative, her stare severe. Please, Annie...

\- I do it for you.- she concludes.

\- Thank you, Thank you!- I sing, grateful.

She comes closer, and points at my almost full plate.

 _\- Aber_ eat!

...

With full stomach, my strenght and my skin color return. But I feel exhausted, somehow. I tell Annie I want to sleep a nap, and she leaves for the church where I sent her.

Guilty as I feel, it is still an amazing perspective: seeing Anthony again... if he wasn´t a dream, of course. No, he musn't be! I close my eyes and try to picture myself with him by my side... and dive into sleep.

...

Night comes and my husband comes back home. He smells a little of alcohol, but I can see he is still coherent. If he only respects me when I'm sick, what kind of relationship do we have?

\- Hello, my sweetie. Are you better?

I stare in response, with my wide open bored and tired eyes that silent him.

Soon the situation becomes awkward.

\- How are you?- I ask, to break the silence.

\- Mmm. Fine. Very fine, thank you. - he looks for something to say.-The bussiness is growing.

\- That's... hm,hm...wonderful.- I comment.

He smiles, but sees me absently. He is thinking about something far away.

\- Edward?- I ask.- Are you with me?

\- I was just thinking... we need a kid. - He looks at me in the eyes.- He will not lack of anything in this family, and you will take good care of him, you know.

His hand goes to my flat abdomen and stays there. It feels umcomfortable.

\- I don´t know.- I say.- I don´t feel... good currently.- I say, as an excuse.

But I am angry inside. Can´t I live for myself? Should I always have to be someone else's servant?

\- Oh, that's true.- my husband suddenly remembers I am very sick.- Get better fast, then.

He kisses me on my forehead, then leaves.

And I start noticing he only wanted me to be his wife for giving him kids. He doesn´t, he never wanted me.

My tears start falling.

* * *

 ** _Thank you for reading._**

 _Annie´s words are:_

 _Frau= Mrs._

 _Mein Gott= My God_

 _Ach, der böse Ärtz! = Oh, the evil doctor_

 _Danke! Danke! Danke! = Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!_

 _Du wärst= you were_

 _und dann= and so_

 _besser=better_

 _Aber= but_

 _I hope you enjoyed. Have a nice week!_

 _\- Liv T._


	4. Chapter 3: As promised

**Chapter 3: As promised**

I awake with a shiver. It's the middle of the night, and I am not able to sleep. My skin is hot, but from inside, everything else is cold and hostile. I feel vulnerable. Carefully, I step out of my bed and approach the window. I pull the heavy curtains, revealing a clear night sky, with the full moon in its throne, glowing. I sigh. I hope Anthony sees it too... it's too beautiful, like him. I walk shyly back to my bed, cover myself with blankets, and watch the night.

...

In the morning, I meet Annie.

\- _Frau_ Elizabeth, _wie_ are you _? -_ she asks as she brings me my specially prepared breakfast.

I smile at her. Hopefully, I have good news for her, and she has for me.

\- A bit Better. I am cold now. And my throat doesn´t hurt like yesterday.

\- _Gut!_

She checks my temperature anyway, and approves with a smile.

\- Eat all.- she orders, pointing at the food.

I nod, and take a spoonfull, so she can start.

\- I _in den Kirche_ was. I have all you told me say. - my eyes lightens.- I see _er_ _hilfs_. - she adds, smiling at me.

She did it! She did it! Now it's up to him...

\- Thank you, Annie. A huge thank you.

She smiles in response. I feel the sudden urge to hug her, but she is already leaving the room.

...

My mind buzz with emotions the whole morning. Did he hear? Will he come?

I don´t feel bored anymore, stop fearing the doctor, and nervousness submerges me with every single noise.

\- You have _Farbe_! _-_ says Annie with delight when she comes with my lunch.

I don´t know what _Farbe_ is, and show my confusion.

\- You are not white more.- Annie explains. - I Only _hoff_ that _böse_ doctor don´t come.

I am actually better, and it is shown in my face, blushed with the thought of him. Very aware that the doctor's intervention can make me sicker again, I start wishing the same as Annie.

But we have no luck: at two o' clock, he is at the door.

\- Good afternoon, madam.- he adresses Annie. - It's time for Mrs. Masen's treatment.

I shiver: I was hoping he was Anthony!

I breathe deeply, and prepare myself for the torture. But before he could reach my room, we hear three knocks at the door.

My heart rushes. Annie opens.

\- Good afternoon.- Anthony's strong voice raises. I feel so incredibly relieved and happy I want to sing!

\- Good afternoon- the doctor sounds really disturbed by his presence.

\- I'm sorry, but your services will not be needed today- I hear Anthony say.

\- You're interrupting a very serious medical treatment, sir, whoever you are.- the doctor replies.

\- Well...- Anthony pauses dramatically.- I am Mr Cullen, Mrs. Elizabeth's brother, and it's evident you should show some respect.

His strong, intimidating tone works as it should, and the man other starts breaking.

\- I apologize, I wasn´t aware...

\- I say she doesn´t need your services. Not today, nor any day. So please, here is the door. Help yourself.

Netx thing I hear, the door closes.

Then they stay silent for a moment, not knowing what to say. I suppose Annie is as surprised as I am by the situation. Finally, she breaks the silence:

\- _Wo_ are you, _Jung_? _Sie_ have _meinen Respeckt.-_ she tells the new comer.

 _\- Danke schön. Ich bin hier weil Elizabeth wollte mich zu komm. Mein name ist Anthony. Darf ich sie jetzt sehen?-_ He anwers in german.

 _\- Ja, Natürlich.-_ her voice sounds impressed and quite charmed.

A few seconds later, Annie enters the room, radiant, followed by my miracle in person.

\- _Frau_ Elizabeth, here is your brother.- she announces him before leaving.

Once the door is closed, I scream:

\- Anthony!

His lips curve in a big smile, his eyes shine, and his astonishing beauty even more incredible than last time strikes me. Wow.

\- Hello, Elizabeth. I came to your rescue.

\- Thank you.

\- I can´t believe you didn´t call me before! What had that miserable man done to you?- indignation and anger poison his voice as he sees me.

\- Bleed me to death, or so he was planning, until you came. That entrance was royal!

\- Did you like it?

\- Of course! And the idea of being my brother! That is just fantastic!

\- It allows me to see you as much as you want.

\- Oh, Anthony!

I call him,and he comes to my arms, where I hold him softly.

\- Thank you.- he simply murmurs.

I let him go.

\- Is Cullen your last name?- I ask, curious.

\- Oh, no! That was just a part of the plan. Dr Cullen is a famous actual surgeon that some fake doctors like him admire.

\- Oh. Well, it worked. And you speak german too!

\- Yes.- he answers with a grin.- I lived in Germany for a while. Your maid seems very nice.

\- She is my only ally in this house, and I love her.

\- That's good.

I stay silent, contemplating his face.

\- What would really please you?- he asks me.

\- Hmmm...- I think.- Maybe a book. I haven´t enjoyed myself for so long!

\- That's good, because I have some good ones. Have you ever read french authors?

\- No.

\- Next time, tell me what you think.

He takes a book out of his pocket. Its a small, black edition. It contained three plays from Moliere: The flying doctor, The learned women, and Dom Juan.

I wonder what they would be like.

\- These are classic comedies I hope you'll like to read. To make you laugh.

\- Thank you. And thank you for all.

\- You're welcome. You know, you should learn to think you deserve the good things.

-I know. It's only ... I feel grateful.

\- I understand. There is a lot to be grateful for. And to enjoy. So here I am, as promised, to open your eyes.

* * *

 _That was it. Did you like it?_

 _German words:_

 _Farbe= colors_

 _Jung= young man_

 _Ich hoff= I hope_

 _" Danke schön. Ich bin hier weil Elizabeth wollte mich zu komm. Mein name ist Anthony. Darf ich sie jetzt sehen?"= Thank you so much. I am here because Elizabeth wanted me to come. My name is Anthony. Can I see her now?_

 _"Ja, Natürlich." = Yes, naturally._

 _I hope you'll like it and review!_

 _Have the best week!_

 _L.T._


	5. Chapter 4: About love and marriage

_Hello!_

 _I am back with a new chapter. Enjoy._

* * *

 **Chapter 4: About love and marriage**

 _._

 _...So here I am. To open your eyes._

I loved the way he was looking at me. My eyes were actually wide open, seeing the beauty in the world for the first time.

We were close, and I could smell him: a sweet and strong scent, with accents of wood trees and city. He smelled like freedom. I inhaled deeply. But this wasn´t meant to last.

\- Thank you.- I told him, a reminder of normality.

He walked away, and took a seat, while I went back to bed.

\- So, tell me about your husband. How is he behaving?

\- As usual. He only wants me so he can reproduce. I am not a person for him. Plus, now that I'm sick, he just fears me as if I was a dangerous animal. I need love, I need care, I need company! I need someone to prevent the evil doctor from killing me! ... Just like you did.

\- You deserve to be loved as you need. This situation is unfair: it is all right to feel indignation.

\- I want him to respect me. He is my husband, for God's sake!

\- Sadly, it is only a guarantee of his power.

\- I know. Men rule the world, and he know the rules by heart. I am only another of many, many victims...

\- That is true. But it does not mean you cannot enjoy yourself. There are so many marvels at every corner of this world! Do not remain tied to your wife role. When your husband is absent, go outside and do what you like. I can show you how, if you like.

I closed my eyes. His words were the access to a world of possibilities I never thought of. It didn´t sound correct, but it sounded right. I deserved some freedom.

\- I would love it.

He smiled at me.

I remembered something.

\- But how come you're here helping me instead of being with your family?

He eluded my look, and murmured:

\- I do not have a family. I lost mine many years ago, and I am a lone wolf since.

After hearing this, I wanted to hug him. I could understand him very well, being an orphan myself. But without people around me, life would be empty.

\- Do not worry about me, I am all right.

\- You lie.

\- I tend to harm people more than helping them. It is better for me to live alone.

\- I disagree. Company is essential.

\- You think like a philosopher, Elizabeth. Sadly, I...

\- ... haven´t found the right partner _yet._

\- I disagree- he said, looking directly into my eyes.

My heart raced.

\- I haven´t found someone who loves me...

\- ...yet.


	6. Chapter 5: Thanksgiving part one

_Welcome to chapter 5. I couldn´t update in a while (lack of inspiration and a lot of work kept me at distance). But, please, help me with a review!_

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Thanksgiving part one**

Eventually, I got better. Each day I could feel my lungs a little less oppresssed, my throat a littleless painfull, and my energy a little less drained. I read the plays Anthony had given me to fill my days, and found them really wise and funny. That man knew what he was doing when he lend them to me. I could not stop my imagination from representing us both as the innocent couples in the plays. Oh... I was the perfect Agnes... If only he could save me like Horace... Or at least, whisper tenderly in my ear the fatal words of love like Dom Juan!... And how ironical was the doctor in the play! Just the way my horrible doctor was! And so Moliere became my favourite french author.

The days passed and my life slowly went back to normal. Annie stayed caring, and our relationship was better than before, but with my husband, I could not hope the same. As he noticed I was recovering my health, he dared more, and tried, at nights, to force my stillness.

\- Oh, I am so tired...

\- Sweetie... let me make you feel better...

\- No, Edward, I can´t. I ...

He tightened his grip. I start suffocating, and cough, wich has the power of saving me...

\- Oh, Elizabeth, watch out!

\- I.. told you... I'm sorry...

But we both knew that I would be breathing normally again very soon.

The day I could stand, he said to me:

\- Elizabeth: Thanksgiving is in two days, and as you know, it is very important for my family to be together in this festivity. This year we are inviting them to this house, and I count on you to prepare them the most exquisit Thanksgiving dinner of their lives.

Several sentences crossed my mind.

"Who do you think you are to adress to me in such a way?"

"Who asked me if I agreed?"

"Why here, instead of somewhere else, somewhere bigger else! they are more than 30!"

"Stop pretending you're the wealthy one of the family!"

"How am I supposed to prepare such a dinner?"

"And what would YOU do to help?"

Instead, I simply said:

\- All right. - and headed the door.

\- What do you think you are doing?- he screamed, confused.

\- I am going shopping.- I replied, acid.- If I am going to create the perfect Thanksgiving dinner, I'll need no less than the better ingredients. Come on, Annie.

My maid followed quickly, her head lifted with dignity.

Edward was astonished.

\- Very well- he blabbered as we were leaving.- But I'll expect no less!

.

Our laughs echoed trough the hallway.

\- Frau Elizabeth, I am proud of you!

\- Thank you, Annie. It was amazing!

\- Do it often.

\- Yes, I will try. But now we have to cook something very special, and very abundant.

\- Yes. But no problem.

We went out of the building. The chaos of this vibrant city striked us, and I smiled. It was the way I dreamed it.

We went to the boutiques and to all the markets Annie knew, and there were a lot. She taught me to negociate, to recognize wich vegetables and meats were the fresher, wich spices were essential, and wich dishes adorned food the best.

I followed her, took all her packages, and enjoyed with her the best day of my life.

I also contributed with my own recipes, that includes pies and tarts, corn, pumpkin and, of course, the turkey.

We came home exhausted, charged with tons of delicious goods we bareky could walk with, and big smiles on our faces.

Edward was gone, so we relaxed and ate an early dinner around the kitchen table. Our feet and our arms ached with fatigue.

\- Annie?- I called her as we were finishing our meal.

\- Yes?

\- Thank you. It was a wonderful day.

She smiled tenderly to me, and that said more than a thousand words.

.

\- So, what are we cooking first?- I asked the next morning.

We were standing in the kitchen, ready to make tonight's food supply. 25 family members were coming. Plus Me, Edward and Annie, that would make 28 of us. I wondered if the house was big enough.

Edward's mother would be coming at 6:00 to make sure I had done my work, and the rest of the family, after 7:00. I was, obviously, very nervous.

\- _Brot erst_.- answered Annie So we did. The first thing we baked was the cornbreads, followed by an incredible amount of plates with potatoes (Annies' special recipes), then the sauces, the greens, cjuices of cranberry and pumpkin and some punch... and finally, the turkey! While it was being cooked, we mixed the filling for the pies, and I made the pie crust. Once the turkey got out of the oven, and the house smelled like a restaurant, we started baking the first three pies. Those were my speciality: no one would resist!

At 5:59, we let us fall, exhausted, over two chairs, and admired our masterpiece. Everything was ready, and the whole kitchen as well as the table was garnished with mouth-wathering meals, each one smelling better than the other. A big turkey throned in the center, and six big pies waited patiently in the kitchen, tempting us already with their irresistible aroma. We were hungry, extemely tired and energy-less, but we had done it.

We ate some of the leftover pie-filling, and immediately hurried to get all cleaned and shining for 's arrival.

Unfortunately, we weren´t fast enough, and Mary Masen found a perfect dinner and a perfect dining-room, but only a half-pefect kitchen.

\- How come you can live in such a porchery!- she screamed in apperent horror once she entered the kitchen.

She didn´t mention anything about the faboulous dining-room and food we spend the day preparing.

\- We were too busy, - I tried to calm her down.- But we'll finish cleaning in minutes.

\- I will make sure of that! Go clean now!

Only half an hour later she allowed us to stop, and declared the place ready. I felt like Cinderella under the stepmother's dark stare.

\- So, what are you waiting for! Or you imagine that this is the right robes to wear in front of our hosts?

I was in rags, since I spent the day cooking and washing, shining and polishing the house.

\- No, these aren´t. My robes are waiting for me in my room.

\- Go there and dress up, but take a shower first: you smell.

I swallowed my anger.

\- Yes, madam.

I ran upsairs as fast as I could with my pained legs, and took a hot shower. Under the water, I tried to calm down. How dared that stupid woman! I did everything I could and even more! I breathed deeply a few times to avoid screaming.

I finished my shower, and Annie helped me with the dress, as usual.

\- _Hör sie nicht_. You did great.- my maid told me.

\- Thank you.- I whispered back.

At 7:00, we were ready, and Edward joined us. I saw her face change as he entered the room: he was totally dazzled.

Before her mother could take the credit for my and Annie's masterpiece, I called:

\- Honey! Do you like it?

He stered at me in disbelief:

\- You did that?

I smiled wide.

\- Yes, with the help of Annie. Your mother found everything ready, except the kitchen, that we already cleaned, so she didn´t worry about anything else.

\- Oh, my God! Well, congratulations, Elizabeth, sweethart.

He stepped closer and closer, and kissed me with a violence that was meant to be passion. I did my best to respond: I wanted my credit, and some approval I could use against his mom.

\- You did amazing. That's my wife!

He took my face between his hands and showed me to his mother like a trophy, before kissing me again.

The mother looked so pleased she didn´t conplain about my poor abilities as a wife this time. After that price, I wouldn´t have handled it, anyway.

But I didn´t have much time to feel sad for myself: the knocks on the door started, announcing our first visitors.


End file.
